The things we do for company
by playingthevocalchords
Summary: When one girl is left feeling alone and desperate, how far will she go to find some company that'll never leave?


**Authors note: Herroo, so i need you guys to do me a huge favour! My friend wrote this when she was trying something a little different; i need to know what you guys think! Leave a review good or bad, favourite it if you like it and maybe i can convince her to do more chapters and maybe even make herself an account ;D**

It was 3am and she couldn't sleep. Again. She sat alone is her deep green room staring at the wall, she sat there for hours thinking. Just thinking, about everything. Life to her wasn't real it was all a show that she was watching. She thought about giving up, just ending all of it.  
Her room was cold and empty, black blinds, dark green carpet and a empty unloved bed. The room was big. Big and empty.

She liked when people visited but was sad when they left, one day she decided to invite someone over, a distant friend, they played and laughed as they chatted but then her friend had to go home, this mad her angry. She begged him to stay but to no avail, so she had to try and physically stop him. She got a little knife from the kitchen and pocked a little hole in his lower leg then threw the knife under a pile of dirty clothes. Her friend had to stay for the night till he could stand so they got to chat for ages and she felt happy again.  
After a few hours her friend fell asleep so she moved him onto the sofa, he was light and frail, sitting there looking at him she wished he'd never have to leave, when a idea came into her head, a smile grew across her face as she thought about it. Into the kitchen she went to get a large sharp chefs knife.

She crept into the living room where her friend was blissfully sleeping, careful not to make a sound she moved closer and closer and... CHOP. His foot was laying sloppily on the floor. Screaming her friend woke to see blood over him, he looked down and saw his foot laying in a puddle of bright red, fresh blood. No noise came out of her friends open mouth as he frantically looked around for help. She couldn't help but enjoy the moment, the sickly sweet smell of blood, her friends panicked face and especially the rush of what she'd done.

Her friend passed out due to blood loss, she wrapped and sewed up the wound, knowing what to do by a tutorial on the internet. Slowly he got better but kept trying to leave, he wasn't fun not any more, wouldn't do as she wanted. She saw no other choice but to make him a puppet, so that night once the over dose of sleeping pills, necessary to get him to sleep at all, kicked in she got her new big knife, extra sharp, slowly she hovered it over his heart, mumbling thing to herself about how it his fault and he needs this to be fun again, she genitally placed the knife then with all her might pushed in into his chest. Blood pumped out all over the bed sheets, loving it she rubbed the blood through her fingers as she watched his life seep away through the deep gash in his chest. He got cold and white once most the blood had escaped and his heart had stopped.

All day every day she'd stay in her room, whispering to him, playing with him, sleeping with him. When the police came to search the house she'd hide him under the bride behind her house until they left. Eventually he started to smell and rot, his blood dried and he stopped being fun. After chopping him up and throwing the pieces in the dirty mud river flowing under the bridge she was alone again.

Alone.  
She hated it, so again she invited another friend over, a closer friend who was worried about her. They laughed and played and it was all fun... until he had to go. Then the problems started and again she had to keep him there with her, so she knocked him out and tied him up, she was going to enjoy this. Slowly. Seductively. Killing him with a blunt knife, the power and rush she felt was unreal, the pleasure rushed over her like freezing cold water. She had no remorse, no sympathy, she was sadistic and she loved that, for years she'd draw people into her house to support her passion. All people she could get, take away delivery guys to hookers.

She continued to do this for years, getting better at it, learning soft spots and places that bleed most. She re-painted her room red with her "visitors" blood, all this happened because she didn't like to be alone.

**A/N: Oooh, please let me know what you think, leave a review or send me a personal message i don't mind! Everything much appreciated and meeting new people will continue very soon hopefully, i am in the middle of it and it's coming along NICELY ;D Baii!:)  
**

**If you want to find her for maybe more stories in the future, go to 'Berry-bacon!'**

**Playingthevocalchords**


End file.
